


Raising Baby

by ReneerDymphna



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is late for a meeting, again. The group goes off to find him only to find a baby instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a sloppy chapter, but I'm alright with putting it out for now. Might edit more later ^_^

“He’s late.....again!” Aster said with a growl while he paced the main globe room in North’s workshop. “I’m sure he has a reason, Aster...” Tooth offered trying to calm the angered man, but a bit of worry growing in her heart as well. Sandy just floated off to the side sipping tea, assuming that the youth was just being rebellious and would be along...eventually. North just sat in his grand chair, after moving it to face the globe stoking his long beard deep in thought. Aster deciding that everyone else being so calm about this was just balls out wrong, and so he did the only thing he could. He poked at North, “Hey, North.” the man stopped his self thought, stilling his hand as he raised his eyes to his friend, a single brow raised to show that he could continue. “Aren’t you the one that set the meeting times? We all agreed on it, even Jack.” he poked, “It’s almost as if he’s insulting you by not showing.”

It was a success, North was on his feet, blades withdrawn for battle just a mere second later, “Insult me?! No one insults Santa! Tooth bring me my coat and a globe! It’s time we fetch our missing comrade and remind him that it’s rude to make others wait.” The gleam in the mans eye even caused Aster to second think his idea, but Jack had it coming he never was on time to any of their meetings. Hell he even missed at least 5 by now!

Once Tooth had fetched his coat and globe he was quick to strap his swords to himself and throw the globe after a quick angry whisper of, “Take me to Frost.” The portal opened showing a forest on the other side, North gave a ‘let’s go’ gesture with he head before walking through the rest of us following behind quickly before it closed. 

The other side was just as the globe had shown, a deep, dense forest. Taking a quick look around no one could spot Jack, which was odd since the globes usually got you within feet of the person or place you requested. “He must have run once the portal was opened.” North commented as they started forward, until Aster tripped over something. Letting lose a curse as Tooth came to his side, he reached down for what he had tripped over only to have his hand produce, “Jack’s staff...” he said in a breathless whisper. 

North seeing that this was obviously not what they thought it was took the lead, taking the staff for Aster he spoke in a clear voice, “This is no longer us dragging Jack to the meeting, but a rescue mission! Spread out and find our boy!” All the guardians nodded and began their search.

It took a few minutes but finally Tooth spotted something, “He guys!” she called out, the others quick to join at her side, “I found...his pants, and I think a beer bottle?” she said holding his pants in one hand and staring at the bottle in the other. “You don’t think....he’s in the nude?” she asked a faint blush forming on her cheeks, but easily covered by her feathering.

“This is no rescue mission! The icicle just went off and got himself bloody drunk! I swear if I have to see his damned twigs and berries I’m gonna-” Aster’s rant was cut off by north covering his mouth, “Do you hear that?” he asked the others. Sandy nodded and Aster sighed, but raised his ears fully up and listened. “I do..it sounds like...” his ears twitched a little, “A baby.” he finished. 

“A baby?!” Tooth cried out, “it’s early spring! It’s too cold to have a baby out this late!”The group under North’s leadership wandered towards the sound, Tooth carrying the bottle and pants while they walked. Once they reached the area of the sounds origin it grew quiet. “It’s too quiet, North.” Aster warned pulling out his boomerang. “I know..hush.”   
Tooth and Sandy huddled close behind the taller males looking around for the threat the others sensed. They found nothing, but Sandy started pointing excitedly off to once side. Tooth followed the trail of where he was pointing. “Guys, it’s Jacks’ hoodie!” She ran over to it, quickly followed by the others but stopped just short of picking it up, “It’s moving...” she said. As she looked to the others for an idea of what to do. 

The sound of the crying began once again as the shirt began moving, Aster at once, pushed the frozen Tooth to the side and gently lifted the hoodie, moving it around and off until he found the source of the noise. “A baby..” he mumbled softly looking to the others. “It looks just like....” 

“Like Jack.” Tooth finished for him. The whole group stood frozen as they looked down at the fussing infant with pure white hair and pale skin just like Jack did. “How did this happen?” North asked, knowing not one of them held the answer. “An even better question is who is going to take care of the bloody thing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so felt like updating something (for once, yeah I know I'm slow.),and here I am :3 Hope y'all enjoy ^^
> 
> btw new laptop, new problems. My v button sticks so if I miss one here or there just let me know XD

The rest of the guardians always knew of Aster's desire to have kits, but being that last pooka kind of made that impossible. Tooth and Nick had hoped that while taking care of Jack while in his current situation could help resolve some of that long term longing and pain and maybe something good would come out of it. Nick was rather fond of messing around with his friends lives and this seemed no different so when he and Tooth came to visit not even a week after they had found their comrade in his infant state, they got greeted by the very last thing North expected, and the very thing tooth had hoped for.

Walking into the Warren was like walking into a completely different warren from the one they had grown accustomed to. Goats, dozens of them roamed in herd feeding on the very grass Aster grew like it was an extension of his very being. He had never allowed grass grazing animals into the warren before, but by the looks of it these goats had purpose that he must have found more important based on their milk heavy utters. Slowly following the path that led to his home they found tiny custom made tops and bottoms, and a few cloth diapers hung out to dry 'When did he find time to do that..' Tooth pondered as she shuffled around her bag of bottles and basic baby needs that she had gathered for her friend. 

As they approached the house, Aster stepped out with Jack strapped to him by some long looking cloth wrapped around himself multiple times and tied. Jack was laying on his side in the wrap a random hand or food kicking out if the only parts of him that showed. Aster was playing with a plush toy talking in a soft hushed voice to the baby and didn't notice the pair until North let out a snort at his behavior. Jumping slightly, Aster straightened up placing the stuffy next to infant Jack as he rubbed at the back of his head with his other hand. "Uhh...hey guys." he said sheepishly, "Wasn't expecting ya ta visit so soon..." he said voice trailing off.

"Well you see, Tooth was so sure that you would have left jack in a pile of poo, starved in a corner screaming that she insisted we come." Tooth gave North a sharp jab in the side at his comments and gave a quick, "I didn't say it like that." Straightening out her feathers she explained herself, "What I was worried about is your lack of experience with children is all, so I suggested we visit. I brought some of the basic needs but it seems you have it all about figured out." she finished gesturing to the clothing and goats. Aster coughed, "Yeah, figured the lil' bugga would need milk, and I can make clothes....just neva so small before."

Aster welcomed his friends into the home and Tooth was amazed at all the differences in the place, "You made him a highchair....and a play pen? Who knew you could be so handy with wood." North raised an eyebrow at his woman's comment since all of his furniture as they know had been made by hand, out of wood. "I'm pretty handy with wood myself.." North whispered suggestively to her, only to get a quick smack and order to behave. They stayed long enough to chat, and once Jack fell asleep they let him bring him further into the den to place in in a crib he had built before coming back out to discuss more serious matters.

"So we still have no idea who did this?" Aster questioned. Tooth shook her head, "No, it wasn't Pitch. I sent Sandy and Nick to question him and they assured me that he knew nothing. Well that and that he probably wouldn't be causing problems for a while..." she finished giving North a look at his proud chuckling. Aster nodded, "And of the bottle? The one by his clothing, any ideas?" 

North spoke this time, "No one around here could identify based on the few drops left so we sent him to see father time, perhaps he will have some answers." 

"I see, I see.." Aster murmured rubbing the soft plush he had played with the baby with earlier. "Well it's no rush, I mean Jackie boy is no problem having around."

Tooth could see right through the look of longing that Aster threw back towards the hall that led to the bedroom, "You can't keep him Aster, not as a baby. We all know that's not right." she said firmly trying to snuff any thoughts that may hae entered the males mind.

Sighing Aster shook his head, "I know, I know...I just want to enjoy it as long as I can. This is my only chance at bein a Da'"

Tooth fluttered over and gave Aster a tight hug, "I know. Enjoy it all you want, until we find out how to fix this." After that She decided that they should head out, Aster led them out the door before turning to head back down to his room and go to rest early beside the sleeping infant. 

Outside North smiled, "See told you it be good idea Aster taking care of Jack." Tooth shot him a worried look, "It was, but what's going to happen to him when Jack's no longer a baby. We have to be careful here. I don't was his heart to break again." North placed and arm around the slim woman's shoulder, "I know my love, I know."

Inside the hut, Aster reached over through the crib bars and softly stroked Jack's cheek, chuckling softly at the whimpers he made in his sleep at the action. _So soft_ , he thought pulling a blanket up higher over the sleeping form. _If she had made it, would it have been like this_? he wondered, rubbing the babys back until he was once again deep asleep before allowing his own eyes to shut and his mind to drift into the land of sleep, his hand never leaving the babies back. 


End file.
